


Coming Out

by Codeluluchan



Series: Garycato Week [6]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: Gary and Avocato prepare their hearts, wondering if it's time to let their crewmates know their secret.





	Coming Out

Garycato Week Day 6: Coming Out

Quinn, Little Cato, Mooncake, and KVN were in the rec room. Little Cato was typing codes into the holoscreen while Quinn was boredly playing cards against KVN. They jump from their seats when a clang on the door and a following ‘OW!’ succeeded with a string of swears. The doors slide open, Gary bursting in dragging Avocato, who looks absolutely horrified, behind him.

“GUYS ME AND AVOCATO ARE DAYYTING! DEAL WITH IT! IM GONNA GO KISS HIS FACE!” then promptly dragged him back out of the room. Little Cato looks on confused.

“Why does he do that, he literally told us the day they got together” Quinn shakes her head in exasperation.

“I don’t know, all I know is that I’m glad it’s your dad, I think he is the only being in the galaxy that could survive dating that man.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was no way Gary of all people would keep their relationship secret AT ALL, he'd be way too proud of his kitty cat boyfriend


End file.
